


Tomorrow

by AmericanDude



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred sort of doesn't mind his cell, as long as the cute new guard pays attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble for the 365daysofusuk.tumblr.com ! My date was March 19th, so I am. Really late about posting this separately.

Ten days, seven hours, and fifty-one minutes.

That was how long Alfred had been imprisoned on this unknown planet. It had been a routine shuttle mission, him and his team of three checking for ice frozen beneath the surface. Towards the beginning of their mission, however, Matthew had noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes, but Alfred told him to ignore it, that it was just a trick of the light.

Obviously it had not been.

They had been attacked and captured; thrown in a barbaric looking jail cell with little explanation. A few hours later, the (presumed) chief of the tribe had approached them, and Alfred managed to talk the alien into freeing his team, the only tradeoff being that he would remain on the planet for further questioning. Alfred accepted.

That led to Alfred’s current situation, sulking in a makeshift jail cell, while the guard watched with a blank face. Alfred paused when he heard footsteps, looking up curiously to see who was approaching. The guard in front of his cell stepped forward and nodded in greeting to the newcomer, who replaced him.

Just a guard change. Strange, he hadn’t seen a guard change yet. Maybe they always did it when he was sleeping? As Alfred looked closer, he noticed this alien looked…different. More humanoid than the others, like how the chief had been. Curious.

Alfred slowly stood, mindful of the shackle around his ankle, and moved towards the front of his cell to get a better look at the new guard. “Hello?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to surprise or upset the other.

The guard jumped slightly and turned look at Alfred, eyes wide in surprise before it was brought under control, and his face fell blank. “Yes?”

Alfred grinned, wrapping his fingers around the bars and leaning closer. “You can speak English,” he laughed, relieved. “Do you know how long they plan on keeping me here? It’s hard keeping track of time by making marks on the wall.”

The guard scowled, or maybe his face was still blank, and his big eyebrows just made him look angry. Alfred thought that might be it. Regardless of his mood, the guard replied. “…I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

That response hadn’t been what Alfred was expecting. “What, why? I’m not gonna ask for the secrets of your planet, or anything. I just wanna know what day it is.”

It looked like the alien was growing agitated. As the other opened his mouth to speak, Alfred beat him to it once again. “Also, what’s your name? That way I don’t have to keep calling you ‘Alien guard dude’ in my head.”

"…My name is Arthur," the guard let out with a sigh, "and it’s Wednesday."

Alfred smiled. “Well, nice to meet you, Arthur! My name’s Alfred. Are you my new guard now?”

There was a pause. “Um, I’m not sure. I will be at least for the next two week cycles, for I’ve upset my father and he demoted me to guard duty.”

Alfred chuckled and sat down on the floor against the side of his cell. “Sorry you’re stuck with me, then,” he joked, leaning his head back against the wall. Though his mood remained cheery as always, his health seemed to be declining. He hadn’t eaten a real meal in almost a week, just a greenish yellow liquid they gave him to drink. It had vitamins, otherwise he would feel much worse than he did, but it still wasn’t enough, and it was showing.

"I’m not sure if it’s customary on your planet to ask this, but it is here. Are you alright? You look paler than you did when you first arrived. I don’t think that’s a good sign, considering most humans flush with life, not dim," Arthur asked concernedly, quickly adding "I wouldn’t want you to die on my watch."

Well, Alfred hadn’t expected that. He laughed softly. “I probably look like this cause I haven’t eaten in a week. At this rate, I’ll probably die of starvation soon. I don’t wanna think about it, though.”

Arthur frowned, muttering something under his breath and glancing down the hallway from where he’d came, then yelled something loudly in a different language. He crouched down next to Alfred. “I’m sorry you’ve been in pain, they must not have realized humans eat more than us. Our goal of keeping you here was not to bring you harm.”

Alfred smiled, reaching through the bars to pat Arthur’s shoulder in thanks. Arthur flinched away before the contact could be made, so Alfred pulled his hand back through the bars. “I dunno if you’re allowed to tell me, but what are you keeping me here for?”

If Arthur was going to answer, which Alfred doubted, it was cut off by footsteps coming down the hall. Arthur jerked upright to a standing position, turning around to face away from Alfred as if they had not been conversing. A plate was handed to Arthur and some words were exchanged, and the unknown alien was off again down the hall.

"Scoot away from the door," Arthur requested, fishing in his pockets to pull out what Alfred presumed was a key.

Alfred did as told, and the door was unlocked and the plate was deposited in his lap. He gladly started to eat, not paying attention to what was on the plate, it tasted safe enough.

After Alfred was done eating, he slowly coaxed Arthur to make conversation with him, even if it was mostly one-sided with Arthur only adding one or two words every few minutes.

Several hours later, a soft ringing noise filled the air, and Arthur straightened up. He started walking down the hallway without a word, leaving Alfred to huff indignantly and yell, “Hey, you’re coming back tomorrow, right?”

Arthur turned his head and nodded once, giving a small smile and a wave of his hand before he was off.


End file.
